Koridai
Canada is a nation north of the United States of America. It is the world's most powerful nation, and is home to many characters. The capital city is Brockville, Ontario. Attributes It is known that the logic of this place is wildly different than it's real world counterpart. Here, it rains shit, and there was a lot of pollution and war, with all the trees being cut down too make it easier to get shot (before Weegee and Comys led it back to glory.) The full extent of the changes are unknown. Comys later got this fixed and logic is the same in Canada as in other YTP nations. History Foundation In 4562, the Kings ancestor, the King sent exploreres to find a new land for Hyrule. They later came back from the north with Canada. Soon Hyrule formed Canada as a state of Hyrule. Canadian Revolution In 4836, the Canadian people got pissed at the King and started a revolution. The war lasted for three years, and ended with the rebels in victory and Canada becoming a nation. Decline Right when everything went back to normal, Josh became a Clopper. Wildfires ravaged Canada, explaining why it still has no trees. This caused Canada to become increasingly warmongering, and eventually declined. The once beautiful nation became horribly polluted. Return In the mid 4900s, Canada rose back up as Wumbo University was moved here. The nation returned to its former greatness. Weegee Empire A few years ago, Weegee rose to power and the Weegee Empire of Canada was formed, eventually Weegee became obsessed with Wapizzeria and quit politics, in which former Vice-president Comys was voted as the new President. Wapizzeria Wapizzeria is a restaurant of pizza created and founded by Waweegee. Weegee comes to eat here everyday. The Wapizzeria is also a secret base of Weegee. in case of his base was destroyed, Wapizzeria would be the perfect base. IPA Invasion As part to destroy YouTube Poop World, the IPA (being controlled by Viacom). The Canadian army fought the IPA, but soon started to loose. Canada was one of the last nations to fall to the IPA, and just before falling - Comys called Dark Tails warning him. Canada was later rebuilt as the world's superpower. Attack Fred Fred Figglehorn later hack the airwaves of Canada and forced the Canadian peole to watch all his stupid videos for 24 hours, 3000 people committed suicide that day. Two years later, President Comys sent troops into Equestia and got Fred killed. This resulted in war between Equestia and Canada. Currently Canada is ruled by the Wumbo Patry, and is seen as one of the most free nations in the world. With the current president being Comys Prower. However, Canada is generally hated in most counties, with exception of Bikini Bottom. Population Species *41.1% Human (Mushroom Kingdom descent) *40.9% Mobian (Mobius descent) *10.8% Pony (Equestia descent) *5.9% Elf (Hyrule descent) *1.3% Other (Other descent) Religion *35.2% Bungholian *22.7% Bramblism *15.3% Sunday Brunchism *13.1% Atheism *5.2% Maysism *3.9% Judaism *2.4% Non-Bramblism Christianity *2.2% Other Trivia *The Weegee virus can spread even if the flag looks directly at you! *The flag was recently changed because their old flag was innappropiate. (It had a maple leaf, despite canada not having any trees.) *Canadians are the only people in the world that are immune to the Weegee Virus Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Awesome places to be at!